Prawie za późno
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Problemy z osłonami sprawiają, że Harry pierwsze tygodnie wakacji spędza nie na Privet Drive, lecz w domu profesora Snape'a. Wszystko układa się zaskakująco dobrze... do czasu, gdy osłony wreszcie zostają naprawione.


_**oryginał: **__Late Understanding__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__breannatala__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Prawie za późno<p>

* * *

><p>Harry piorunował Snape'a wzrokiem znad szklanki soku dyniowego. Ten człowiek potrafił być czasem taki nieznośny! Nikt poza Hermioną nie zagłębiał się w podręczniki do takiego stopnia, jak kazał mu Snape. Jaki sens miało chodzenie do szkoły, jeśli wszystkiego miał się nauczyć podczas wakacji?<p>

Harry wziął łyk soku i postanowił się nie kłócić. To by było bezsensowne, wiedział o tym. Wszelkie kłótnie z profesorem w ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni nie doprowadziły do niczego, poza może tym, że miał jeszcze więcej roboty.

Poza tym mieszkanie ze Snape'em nie było aż takie złe, jak Harry sądził, że będzie. Pewnie, facet krytykował go, gdy tylko sobie o tym przypomniał, i zmuszał go do niepotrzebnej pracy, ale naprawdę pomógł Harry'emu uporać się z koszmarami nawiedzającymi go od czasu Departamentu Tajemnic i faktycznie pokazał, jak oczyszczać umysł.

Zaczynał lubić Snape'a, z całą tą jego złośliwością i w ogóle. Jakiś tydzień wcześniej zorientował się, że spora część tego sarkazmu Snape'a była w pewien chory, sadystyczny sposób dość zabawna. Snape zresztą nie był nawet w przybliżeniu tak wredny, jak wcześniej. Harry często przyłapywał się na tym, że chce, aby Snape też go zaczął lubić. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry musiał przyznać przed sobą, że wredny profesor był bliższy spełnianiu wobec Harry'ego roli ojca niż ktokolwiek inny za jego pamięci.

Wuj Vernon nigdy nie zachowywał się w stosunku do Harry'ego po ojcowsku, a w oczach młodego czarodzieja nie traktował tak również Dudleya. Może to przez te wszystkie książki, jakie Harry przeczytał przed Hogwartem, w których ojcowie zawsze zajmowali się dyscypliną, pilnowali, aby dzieci nie narobiły sobie kłopotów, kiedy zaś stało się coś takiego, pomagali im wydostać się z tych kłopotów, jednak nie bez kary. Dudley... cóż, Dudley nigdy nie bywał karany.

Pan Weasley był miły i był dobrym ojcem dla Rona i całej reszty, ale nie był ojcem Harry'ego. Harry'emu - w przeciwieństwie do reszty Weasleyów - zawsze uchodziły na sucho różne rzeczy, nawet jeżeli był w nie zamieszany (a zwykle był). Pan Weasley był bardziej jak... cóż, ojciec najlepszego przyjaciela.

Snape był... Snape'em. Na początku Harry tego nienawidził. Przeciągał każdą możliwą strunę, chcąc sprawdzić, jak bardzo może wkurzyć nauczyciela i wyjść z tego bez szwanku. Przez pierwsze dni nieustannie przekraczał wszelkie granice.

Snape jednak ani razu nie zareagował przesadnie. Nawet trzeciego dnia, tego ranka, kiedy uznał, że ma tego wszystkiego dosyć i zakazał Harry'emu opuszczania pokoju, nadal pozwolił mu wychodzić na posiłki. Harry nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że bał się, co by zrobił Dumbledore, gdyby Snape go nie karmił, czy może faktycznie był milszy od Dursleyów. Nie żeby go to specjalnie obchodziło - jedzenie to jedzenie.

Wtedy Harry zaczął się zachowywać. Snape najwidoczniej nie zamierzał dostać ataku wściekłości i bić go albo coś, uznał więc, że jest bezpieczny. Początkowo Snape podejrzliwie podchodził go jego dobrego (no, lepszego) sprawowania, lecz kiedy zorientował się, że Harry niczego nie planuje, wyluzował i zaczął reagować przyjemniej.

Nie zamierzał nikomu o tym mówić, ale było coś jeszcze, co Harry lubił w Snapie: traktował go normalnie. Jeśli Harry zrobił coś, czego nie powinien był, miał kłopoty. Gdy budził się z krzykiem po koszmarze, Snape zapewniał mu wywar uspokajający i kogoś, z kim mógł porozmawiać, co pomogło mu zmniejszyć ilość złych snów.

Dla Harry'ego nie miało znaczenia, że Snape przez większą część dnia zachowywał się wrednie. W najważniejszych chwilach był przy nim i tylko to się liczyło, prawda? Jedynym, czego zawsze pragnął, to być normalnym; żeby ktoś się o niego troszczył. I nawet jeżeli miał to być człowiek, który wyśmiewał się z niego i zawstydzał go przez ostatnie pięć lat, to jeśli ten człowiek dawał mu to, czego chciał, Harry powita to z otwartymi ramionami.

- Potter, dyrektor chce z tobą rozmawiać - powiedział Snape, przechodząc koło otwartych drzwi jego sypialni parę godzin później.

Harry westchnął, wstał i zszedł na dół poszukać Dumbledore'a, którego ostatecznie znalazł w kuchni.

- Harry, mój chłopcze, jak się miewasz?

- W porządku - odparł Harry, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi. To była pierwsza wizyta dyrektora tego lata.

- Osłony nałożone na dom twojej ciotki zostały naprawione i wzmocnione, więc będziesz mógł teraz bezpiecznie tam wrócić. - Dumbledore od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

- Eee...

Harry wcale nie chciał wracać do Dursleyów. Na początku wakacji, kiedy Dumbledore powiedział mu, że spędzi je ze znienawidzonym nauczycielem eliksirów, Harry praktycznie błagał go o możliwość powrotu na Privet Drive, teraz jednak chciał zostać ze Snape'em.

- Chciałbym tu zostać. Jeśli profesor Snape nie ma nic przeciwko temu - dodał szybko.

- Oczywiście - odparł Dumbledore z uśmiechem. - I tak muszę z nim porozmawiać, więc przy okazji go spytam.

- Dobra - zgodził się Harry. Nie musiał sam pytać? Było mu to całkiem na rękę. Proszenie Snape'a o przysługę nie było czymś, z czym czułby się dobrze. - Czy chce pan, żebym go panu przyprowadził?

- Nie, nie. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Wiem, gdzie jest.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i pozwolił dyrektorowi wyjść. Uznawszy, że zgłodniał, przygotował sobie kanapkę, po czym skierował kroki z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

- Nie, on nie może tu zostać! - Usłyszał na korytarzu. - Wystarczy, że spędził tu aż tyle czasu! Powiedziałeś "tydzień", a minęły trzy! Nie obchodzi mnie, że on _chce_ tu zostać - zadrwił Snape. - Nie mam pojęcia, w co on pogrywa, ale nie zostanie tu i basta.

Snape wypadł z pokoju, w którym rozmawiał z Dumbledore'em. Harry - wstrząśnięty i zraniony tym, co właśnie usłyszał - spojrzał mu na moment w oczy, a potem bez słowa poszedł do swojej sypialni i po cichu zamknął za sobą drzwi. Stwierdziwszy, że nie jest już głodny, rzucił kanapkę na podłogę i zaczął się przechadzać.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze działo się w tym domu owego dnia. Kiedy skończył się pakować - wszystko ładnie poukładał w kufrze - zagrzebał się pod kołdrą i zmusił do niepłakania. Nie kłopotał się z zejściem na kolację. Wolał być głodny, niż znaleźć się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co Snape.

Następnego ranka obudził go smutny dyrektor. Kazał mu się szybko ubierać, ponieważ mieli udać się do Dursleyów już za kilka minut. Harry nie przebierał się, bo przecież poszedł do łóżka w ubraniu. Złapał tylko uchwyt kufra, a Dumbledore momentalnie aportował ich obu w ukrytym miejscu na Privet Drive.

Dursleyowie nie byli przesadnie szczęśliwi z powrotu Harry'ego, który jednak nie zwrócił na to wielkiej uwagi. Powiedział im "cześć", pożegnał się z dyrektorem i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Nic się w nim nie zmieniło odkąd Zakon zabrał stąd Harry'ego prawie rok wcześniej, przed piątą klasą. Harry nawet nie miał ochoty się rozejrzeć. Wciąż zmęczony, padł na łóżko twarzą w dół i nakrył głowę poduszką, myśląc: "A ja sądziłem, że to będą przyjemne wakacje".

Tydzień szybko zleciał i nadeszły urodziny Harry'ego. Dumbledore zapewnił go, że wszystko, co przedostanie się przez osłony, będzie bezpieczne, więc nie musiał się martwić prezentami od osób, od których nigdy niczego wcześniej nie dostał. Najwyraźniej wiadomość o niewinności Syriusza rozniosła się, zaś fakty o jego śmierci (w rodzaju ryzykowania życiem, aby uratować chrześniaka) były teraz ogólnie znane, bo naprawdę dostał mnóstwo podarunków wyrażających sympatię.

Jeden prezent zaskoczył go bardziej niż nawet sama sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazł. Był to czarny, skórzany dziennik, z jego imieniem wpisanym w prawym górnym rogu, którego kartki miały się nigdy nie skończyć. Był zaczarowany w taki sposób, że mogła go czytać tylko osoba, która jako pierwsza coś w nim napisała. Wszystko to wyjaśniała załączona do dziennika anonimowa notatka, zawierająca również informację, że książka miała służyć do zapisywania jego snów. Jedyną osobą, jaka mogła pomyśleć o wysłaniu mu takiego podarunku, był ten sam człowiek, który brutalnie wykopał go ze swojego domu tydzień wcześniej. Jedynym powodem przysłania mu prezentu, jaki przyszedł Harry'emu do głowy, było, że Snape drażni się z nim. Że się z nim bawi.

Harry jednak postanowił, że nie da się tak łatwo. On też umiał w to grać. Nie podobało mu się to, ale był całkowicie zdolny do takiej zabawy, a dziennik uznał za zaproszenie.

Zastanawiał się, czy go nie odesłać, lecz szybko z tego zrezygnował. Było nie było, jeżeli zrobi to, o czym mówił list, dziennik naprawdę byłby bardzo użyteczny, więc czemu miałby się go pozbywać? Wuj wybierał się tego dnia do Londynu i Harry mógł go przekonać (o ile wystarczająco by się postarał), aby podrzucił go gdzieś w okolice Dziurawego Kotła. Harry na Pokątnej mógłby sprawdzić, czy na dziennik są nałożone jakieś niechciane zaklęcia czy uroki. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby książka mogła go w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić, ale gdyby tak brała to, co w niej pisał, i przenosiła to do innej książki, gdzie mógłby to przeczytać Snape? Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Wygra tę grę zaczętą przez Snape'a.

Trzy tygodnie później traf chciał, że Snape zaciągnął wartę na Privet Drive. A może to było przeznaczenie, jako że Snape _nigdy_ nie pilnował Harry'ego Pottera. Problem jednak polegał na tym, że Tonks utknęła w Ministerstwie, więc nie mogła objąć swojej zmiany, a nikt inny nie był dostępny. Snape nie powinien był zresztą zajmować się ochroną Privet Drive, ponieważ Voldemort dowiedział się, że w rzeczywistości pracował dla jasnej strony, więc było to dla niego raczej niebezpieczne, ale - jak już zostało powiedziane - nie było innego wyboru.

Pełnienie warty było nudną robotą. Brało się ze sobą coś do czytania i trzymało ręce na obserwatorze osłon, który wskazywał wszystko, co magiczne, jeżeli zbliżyło się do domu na pewną odległość - w tym czarodziejów. Była to ulepszona, pomniejszona wersja urządzenia wykorzystywanego przez Ministerstwo do śledzenia magii młodocianych.

To wyjaśniało, dlaczego zdawało się, że domowi Dursleyów nic nie zagraża. Żadne osłony nie ucierpiały, a Snape nie zauważył niczego nie na miejscu, dopóki nie usłyszał krzyku i nie zobaczył wybiegającej z budynku ciemnej postaci trzymającej w ręku torbę. Rzucił na tego kogoś klątwę unieruchamiającą (i trafił), po czym pobiegł do domu, zżymając się w duchu, że drzwi były otwarte. Mugole musieli wyjść tego wieczora gdzieś na kolację; Snape doskonale wiedział, że Harry'ego zostawili.

Żal było pomyśleć, że mogłoby do tego nie dojść, gdyby drzwi były zamknięte na klucz albo w domu paliły się światła. Złodziej, sądząc, że w środku jest pusto, i widząc, że drzwi są otwarte, jak to leży w zwyczaju spokojnych osiedli, ujrzał w tym swoją szansę.

Niestety Harry zasnął przed telewizorem, zadowolony z wieczora bez Dursleyów. Obudził się, kiedy wszedł złodziej. Ten, nie spodziewając się, że zostanie złapany, spanikował. Użył noża, który miał przy sobie; Harry nie spodziewał się ataku i ostrze trafiło w cel: jego brzuch.

Po tym, jak został dźgnięty, Harry nie był w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek. Próbował wyjąć nóż, ale trzonek musiał się złamać, bo chociaż wiedział, że ostrze nadal jest w jego ciele, nie było sposobu, aby je wyciągnąć. Oddychanie sprawiało mu ból, każde poruszenie sprawiało mu ból, bolało go nawet myślenie o tym, co się stało, więc po prostu leżał, mając nadzieję, że ktoś przyjdzie i mu pomoże - _wkrótce_.

Pomoc nadeszła pod nieoczekiwaną postacią. Dla Harry'ego, w każdym razie. Snape szybko ocenił sytuację, podbiegł do Harry'ego i zobaczył ranę. Mocno krwawiła, a wiedział, że będzie jeszcze gorzej, kiedy wyjmie to, co zapewne było ostrzem noża. Wyczarował grube ręczniki, który miał wchłonąć krew, kiedy ostrze zostanie wyjęte, i mając nadzieję, że jeśli dostatecznie mocno zostaną przyciśnięte do rany, spowolnią krwotok wystarczająco do rzucenia zaklęcia krzepnącego krew. Eliksir byłby w tym przypadku znacznie lepszy, ale Snape rzadko nosił przy sobie eliksiry uzupełniające lub krzepnące krew. Nigdy nie było takiej potrzeby. Eliksiry przeciwbólowe, owszem, lecz nigdy nic związane z krwią.

Pracował szybko i cicho, cały czas czując na sobie przepełnione bólem spojrzenie Harry'ego. Kiedy był gotowy do wyjęcia ostrza, odezwał się po raz pierwszy.

- Będzie bolało - uprzedził Harry'ego. - Ale będziesz musiał przyciskać ręczniki do twojego brzucha z całej siły, gdy tylko wyjmę ostrze. Ja rzucę zaklęcie uzdrawiające, które jednak jest na tyle skomplikowane, że będę musiał się skupić wyłącznie na nim.

Harry wydał z siebie cichy odgłos, który Snape z braku wyboru uznał za zgodę. Podał Harry'emu ręcznik, upewnił się, że chłopiec trzyma go obiema rękoma, po czym przywołał zaklęciem ostrze, nie dawszy żadnego ostrzeżenia. Harry jęknął z bólu, ale przycisnął ręcznik do brzucha. Severus szybko upewnił się, że nacisk nie pogarsza stanu rany, a potem zaczął rzucać zaklęcie. Nie było w stanie wyleczyć całkowicie, rana była zbyt głęboka, powstrzyma jednak krwawienie i ustabilizuje stan chłopaka na tyle, że będzie można go przetransportować do świętego Munga.

Tylko że na razie, po pięciu minutach działania czaru, nie było znaczącej poprawy. Snape zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie wezwać mugolskiej karetki, ale wiedział, że to nie najlepszy pomysł. Mugolskie sposoby radzenia sobie z otwartymi ranami były nieskuteczne i niebezpieczne.

Utrzymywał zaklęcie przez kilka kolejnych minut, dopóki nie zauważył, że Harry ma wyraźne problemy z zachowaniem nacisku, a ręcznik jest prawie przesiąknięty krwią. Kiedy zmieniał go na świeży, upewnił się, czy rana zagoiła się na tyle, aby nastolatek nie stracił zbyt wiele krwi podczas ich podróży do Świętego Munga. Już zamierzał przenieść go do punktu aportacyjnego, przypomniał sobie jednak, jak Albus mówił mu niegdyś, że magiczny szpital miał swoje sposoby, dzięki którym mugole mający w rodzinie czarodziejów mogli się skontaktować z uzdrowicielami w razie potrzeby. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale nie zauważył telefonu. Szepnął więc do Harry'ego: "Zaraz wracam" i pobiegł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Ostatecznie znalazł telefon w kuchni. Wybrał numer 111MAGIA i, zaskoczony, natychmiast usłyszał głos pytający:

- W czym problem?

- Rana kłuta, szybka utrata krwi - odparł beznamiętnie.

Obok niego pojawiły się nosze.

- Położyć rannego na noszach i powiedzieć: "Mungo", kiedy obaj będziecie ich dotykać - poinstruował głos.

Snape odłożył słuchawkę, zaniósł nosze do salonu i delikatnie umieścił na nich Harry'ego, wyjaśniając mu, co się dzieje. Chłopiec wydawał się mieć problemy z utrzymaniem przytomności, więc Severus jak najszybciej wymówił hasło i w następnym momencie znaleźli się w pokoju zajętym przez kilku uzdrowicieli, którzy od razu zabrali się do pracy.

Ustabilizowanie stanu Harry'ego zajęło im pięć minut, ponieważ problem nie był związany z magią, a po dwudziestu pozwolili Snape'owi usiąść przy nim. Upewnili się, że z pacjentem wszystko już w porządku, po czym poszli dokończyć wypełnianie dokumentów, którymi wcześniej zajmował się Severus. Kiedy został sam z nastolatkiem, profesor wreszcie na niego spojrzał.

Czuł się udręczony, odkąd odmówił Harry'emu możliwości zostania na resztę wakacji. Odkąd zobaczył wyraz oczu chłopca, odkąd zorientował się, jak bardzo go zranił. Wtedy jednak nie do końca wierzył, że Harry chce z nim zostać, bo mu się tam podoba. Sądził, że nastolatek ma jakiś plan. Bo dlaczego niby miałby _pragnąć_ z nim zostać? To nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Musiał jednak przyznać - tylko przed sobą, oczywiście - że tęsknił za nim, gdy chłopiec odszedł. To, że miał kogoś, o kogo mógł się troszczyć, było... miłe, czy ktoś w to wierzy, czy nie. I chociaż Harry na początku zachowywał się jak prawdziwy bachor, po kilku dniach spuścił z tonu. Wciąż był bachorem, ale już się o to _nie starał_, jak wcześniej.

Usiadł na skraju łóżka i pogłaskał chłopca po włosach. Harry otworzył oczy, w których ból odrzucenia nie mieszał się już z cierpieniem fizycznym i był tym bardziej wyraźny.

- Przepraszam - rzucił Snape bez namysłu. Gdy chłopiec spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem, profesor westchnął, uznając, że skoro już zaczął, to równie dobrze może skończyć. - Że nie pozwoliłem ci zostać. Nie wierzyłem, że naprawdę tego chcesz.

- Pan... brzmiał, jakby mnie pan nienawidził - powiedział Harry słabym głosem.

Severus uznał, że uzdrowiciele musieli nafaszerować nastolatka przynajmniej paroma eliksirami, otworzył więc usta, aby poradzić mu, żeby lepiej poszedł spać zanim powie coś, czego będzie żałował.

- Byłem taki głupi, wierząc, że zaczynam pana obchodzić - ciągnął Harry, który nie zauważył, że nauczyciel chce się odezwać. - Myślałem... może, skoro traktował mnie pan _normalnie_, że panu zależy, żeby... być pewnym, że odpowiednio dorosnę, czy co tam te psychologiczne rzeczy mówią o surowych rodzicach.

- Rodz... - zaczął Snape pytającym tonem. "Rodzice?" - zdziwił się. Był zaskoczony, że chłopiec mógł kiedykolwiek uznać go za dobry materiał na rodzica. Wiedział, oczywiście, że Harry ma wypaczony obraz tego, jak powinna wyglądać rodzina - dowiedział się tego, gdy nastolatek opowiadał o swoich koszmarach. Im więcej jednak o tym myślał, tym więcej zdawało się to mieć sensu.

Pamiętał słowa Harry'ego, że w magicznym świecie dostał zbyt wiele tego, czego chciał... jak wyrażał nadzieję, że nie stanie się przez to chciwy albo samolubny. Zdarzyło się to, kiedy chłopiec dopiero budził się z jednego ze swoich złych snów, ale Severus rozumiał to uczucie. Dzieciak rzadko dostawał po uszach za łamanie reguł - zwykle był za to nagradzany w taki czy inny sposób, prawdę mówiąc. Snape by na to nie pozwolił, co Harry musiał wyczuć w ciągu paru pierwszych dni. Jak również to, że nauczyciel mimo wszystko zamierzał być "sprawiedliwy", jeśli chodziło o karanie.

- Nie nienawidzę cię, Harry - zapewnił. - Sądziłem, że to ty nienawidzisz mnie.

Wtedy chłopiec zaczął się śmiać. Severus uznał, że to musi być wyraz ulgi, bo niczego śmiesznego nie zdołał zauważyć.

- Czemu przysłał mi pan prezent na urodziny?

- Pomyślałem sobie, że powinieneś go mieć - odparł profesor mętnie.

- Więc... nie po to... żeby mnie zranić? Żebym myślał, że pana obchodzę, żeby mógł mnie pan później zranić?

- Nie. - Snape uśmiechnął się.

- Och. Dziękuję. To pomaga.

- Tak właśnie sądziłem, że pomoże.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Żaden z nich nie potrafił pojąć, jak to się stało, że ze złoszczenia się na siebie nawzajem przeszli praktycznie do zadeklarowania, że się o siebie nawzajem troszczą, chociaż jedyne przyzwoite kontakty mieli przez trzy pełne napięcia miesiące na początku wakacji.

- Twoi krewni powinni już wrócić do domu; zapewne martwią się, gdzie się podziałeś - stwierdził Severus, na co Harry mruknął pod nosem: "Zapewne nie". - Powinniśmy tam wrócić, abyś mógł się spakować. Potem pójdziemy do domu - ciągnął profesor.

Harry patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Że co?

- No, chyba że wolisz zostać ze swymi krewnymi do końca wakacji...

- Nie! - krzyknął Harry, siadając nieco zbyt gwałtownie jak na potrzeby jego oszołomionego lekami mózgu. - Jak długo mogę z panem zostać? - spytał podejrzliwie.

- Tak długo, jak tylko będziesz chciał - odparł Snape i chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego. - Chodźmy zobaczyć się z tymi mugolami.

Wróciwszy na Privet Drive, Harry ucieszył się, że na podjeździe nie stoją wozy policyjne, ale znajdujący się tam samochód Dursleyów świadczył, że gospodarze są w domu. Choć naprawdę ich nie lubił, wolał, żeby nie trafili po wejściu do salonu na plamę krwi, która, jak sądził, nadal tam była. Wbiegł do środka przed nauczycielem i od razu złapała go ciotka.

- Co się stało?

- Myślę, że powinniśmy trzymać drzwi zamknięte na klucz - odparł wymijająco. - Eee...

Teraz już zarówno ciotka, jak wuj i kuzyn patrzyli na niego wyczekująco, a on nie wiedział, co właściwie powiedzieć. Na szczęście do środka wreszcie wszedł Snape.

- Kim pan jest? - spytał Vernon ze złością. - I co tu się stało?

- Do waszego domu wszedł włamywacz i zranił Harry'ego nożem. Zabrałem go do szpitala czarodziejów szczęściem dostatecznie wcześnie, by ocalić mu życie - wyjaśnił Severus z grubsza.

Dudley wyglądał na wystraszonego, wuj Vernon nadal sprawiał wrażenie rozzłoszczonego, a ciotka Petunia wydawała się zmartwiona.

- Gdzie cię trafił? - spytała, przyglądając się siostrzeńcowi z góry na dół.

- W brzuch - odparł chłopiec. - Ale już mnie wyleczyli.

- I... i nic ci nie jest, Harry? - upewnił się Dudley.

- No - przytaknął jego kuzyn. - Bywało gorzej - dodał.

Snape rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- On wraca do mnie - poinformował profesor Petunię.

- Kim pan jest? - spytała podejrzliwie.

- To nauczyciel, u którego mieszkałem na początku wakacji - wyjaśnił nastolatek.

Podejrzliwość jego ciotki wzrosła.

- Wróci tutaj? - rzuciła, uznając, że jej to nie obchodzi. Chłopak spadnie im z głowy i już nie będą musieli się o nic martwić. Zmrużonymi oczyma obserwowała, jak starszy czarodziej usuwa krew z podłogi, a potem odwraca się do niej.

- Może was odwiedzić, jeżeli będzie sobie tego życzył, mam jednak wrażenie, że nie wróci, aby tu mieszkać, o ile osłony nie będą tego wymagały. Muszę się jeszcze w tej kwestii skonsultować z dyrektorem.

- Nie będziemy mieć problemów przez to, że on z panem pójdzie?

- Nie - warknął Severus krótko.

Skinęła głową. Harry poszedł na piętro, żeby się spakować. Nie zauważył Dudleya, który podążył za nim (chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę rozmiary jego kuzyna, było to wręcz niesamowite), aż nie znalazł się w swoim pokoju i nie zobaczył go stojącego w drzwiach.

- Prawie umarłeś? - spytał Dudley.

- Tak twierdzi profesor Snape - odparł.

- Wydaje się paskudny. Będziesz z nim mieszkać?

- Zaopiekuje się mną.

- Bałeś się?

- Chyba... tak - przyznał czarodziej, zastanawiając się, skąd właściwie wzięło się to pytanie. - Ale nie umierania. To było chyba bardziej związane z tym, że nie zobaczyłbym już moich przyjaciół.

- No, ale przecież _umierałeś_ - podkreślił Dudley.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Zdążył przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że może umrzeć młodo, więc nie obeszło go to aż tak bardzo, jak mogłoby go obejść wcześniej. Skończył się pakować i ruszył ku drzwiom.

- Lepiej już pójdę. Nie chcę, żeby się wściekał, że musi na mnie czekać. Wątpię, żeby fajnie się ze sobą czuli tam na dole - stwierdził.

- No, ja też wątpię. Wrócisz?

- Nie wiem - przyznał chłopiec szczerze. - Nigdy nie byliście specjalnie mili.

- Wiem - odparł Dudley.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, co jest nie w porządku z jego kuzynem. Nie zachowywał się po swojemu.

- Tylko... przynajmniej zostańmy w kontakcie. I... przykro mi - ciągnął jego kuzyn.

- Mi też - zgodził się młody czarodziej. - Napiszę. I wyślę list w mugolski sposób.

- W mugolski sposób?

- Normalną pocztą - wytłumaczył.

- To może być dobry pomysł - roześmiał się Dudley.

Harry skinął głową, niezbyt rozbawiony.

- Cześć - rzucił i poszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Na parterze dorośli czekali w milczeniu; żaden nawet nie usiadł. - Jestem gotowy - powiedział do Snape'a, który przytaknął skinięciem. - Cześć - zwrócił się do krewnych; za odpowiedź musiało mu wystarczyć, że ciotka kiwnęła głową.

Nie przejął się tym jednak. Dla niego to był nowy początek; z kimś, kto go rozumiał - był tego prawie pewny. Może uda mu się namówić profesora, żeby poduczył go obrony w przyszłym tygodniu... to niewiele, ale zawsze coś, a nie podejrzewał, żeby nowy nauczyciel opeceemu do czegoś się nadawał. Choć gdyby nie brać pod uwagę Voldemorta, uznał, że ten nadchodzący rok szkolny mógł być całkiem niezły. I, jak na razie, to mu wystarczało.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
